Anime Animorphs
by mklingenberg
Summary: The Animorphs get sucked into Fuedal Japan with Inuyasha and Co. Now they have to stop Naraku who has gone to the future and teamed with Visser 3!
1. The well and Rachels Earring

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or Animorphs, OK? Stop rubbing it in! Besides, if I did, well, nevermind. Enjoy my work of odvious work!

Chapter One, The Well and Rachels Earring.

Rachel

My name is Rachel and this is my story on how we, the Animorphs, met a high schooler with life almost as messed up as our, if not more. Ax, Tobias, Marco, and I were walking through the woods behind Cassies farm. I honestly don't remember why I was walking alone with all of them in the woods without Jake and Cassie. I guess they were on a date and I was just killing time. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter now my life is changed forever.

"Do you think they already left the movie theatre?" "No, the movie started about an hour ago, it's supposed to last like 2 and a half hours," I anwered. We were walking through the woods because we didn't want to be seen by anyone cause we were spying on Jake and Cassie. It was their first date and I didn't wan't my idiot cousin to be a jerk to my best friend. So, we decided spying on them was the best idea to make sure we saw everything. We were about halfway through the woods so far. Suddenly, I got goose bumps. It was the same exact feeling that I felt at the construction site.

Something in the back of my head clicked and the hair on my arms raised. I looked around but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary except an old well with ivy growing over the sides. "Does anyone else feel that?" I asked. The others nodded and Marco said "Yeah, almost as if we were back in the construction site." Maybe it's just us, I thought. Yet as I walked past the well, the feeling got stronger and I got the earge to jump into it. Finally, I got the chance to, because once I got near it, my earring fell into it. It was the gold one that my dad gave me, the one that I had separated myself over when I morphed into a star fish.

"Oh no! My earring fell, guys! I have to get it," I said. Before waiting for anyone elses response, I jumped into the dark well. As I fell, I waited for the ground to come up beneath me, but it never came, instead, I was surrounded in blue light.

Author's note: Sorry guys! I meant to write more, but I didn't have time to. I promise to write more! Hope you like it, this is my first fic. Please review!

Love from,

Red Neck Chick


	2. Who the hell are you?

Chapter 2: On the other side of the well.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha or the Animorphs. Anyone that's not in Inuyasha or the Animorphs is mine, all mine and you can't do anything bout it either!

Authors note: Yo, thanks for the reviews! I like to make a shout out to my best bud since we was just li'l hell raisers! Hey Alisha! Git R Done!

By the way, i'd like to say that if you readers have anything to say, SAY IT! I can take it, by the way to the very rude review I got, i also want to say that if you knew anything about Inuyasha or the Animorphs you would understand the story and why Rachel didn't care if the well was an inch or a mile deep. Any other comments you have, review them and maybe i'll put the answers in the story so you can understand them better. (that wasn't directed to my other reviewers, just Derisive)

Chapter 2: On the other side of the well.

Kagome

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarms ringing rang through my ears untill I was driven awake. "Ugh! Shut up!" With that, I reached over and hit the snooze button. Yet, when I was just about to fall asleep, I heard a familiar growl. "God Damnit, Kagome! I've been waiting for almost 10 minutes! You told me to be here to pick you up, well, I'm here you lazy free loader!" Now, usually I wouldn't rise to the ocassion of argueing with the angry half demon, but on days like this, well, I think you can figure the rest out.

"Free loader? You're calling me a free loader? Who brings all the ramen for you to eat every week? Or who bandages you up when you go off and be the idiot that you are and nearly kill yourself, hmm? Another thing, who tells you to s-i-t when you are about to make an idiot out of yourself." I could see the wheels in Inuyasha's head just a spinning away and then his eyes when wide when he realised just what I was about to do.

"SIT!"

About an hour later,

As I walked towards the well, something doesn't feel right. I'm not sure, but something just didn't feel normal. I looked at Inuyasha and I could see that he noticed something too. Oh well, nothing to do about it now. We just went through our normal routine, grandpa gave me the signal that no one was watching from the shrine or otherwise. Inuyasha let me go first into the well then jumped in beside me just in time to be transported to Inuyasha's home, my almost like second home, fuedal Japan, then to be lifted up byInuyasha andto meet my best friends. Of course, non of us knew our lives would be changed forever, or atleast for the rest of our lives as we knew them.

Beside the well were Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirrara waiting for us as usual, nothing really out of the oridinary."Hey Kagome! Was Inuyasha mean to you again? Why did it take you so long to come back to us, again?" It was Shippo, of course who asked this. Laughing, I answered, "No Shippo, it's not that. I had a lot of catching up to do with all my tests and assinments back in my own time. I still have to write a fictional book for my advanced Literature class. Maybe while I'm here, you all will give me some ideas on what to write about. If you're good I might even make you the star of my story, hymm?"

His eyes of course lit up with excitement and I knew immediatly that he had no idea what advanced literature was or a fictional story was but he wanted to be the star. Inuyasha however, was instantly jealous and let me know about it. "Oi, Kagome! How come you don't make me the star of your story? I've saved you tons of times plus, who'd want to read bout a little, midget fox and how he can't even take care of himself so he has to freeload off some hardworking people who earn a living by putting their lives on the line to slay demons"

I ignored that last coment and looked to Miroku and Sango. "Hello Kagome! So nice to see that you have returned to us without harm. How have you been?" "Hey Sango, I've been in school making up the work I missed for coming here. Miroku,are you alright? You seem a little distracted" This was true because the entire time I had been here the perverted monk hadn't even tried to grab me, but was staring at the well. "It's nothing Lady Kagome. Inuyasha, why don't we stay here tonight and leave tomorrow morning. Kaede made the offer to put us up for the night."

"Oi! Monk! What's got you so anxious to stay here, scared or something?" Oh, crap! If I don't stop this argument before all hell breaks lose. "No Inuyasha, I say we stay here for the night.If you let us, I promise that I'll stay 2 more days than I promised. Please?" I knew he couldn't resist my staying another 2 days."Fine! But only if we leave 1st thing in the morning, promise?" "Fine!"

Later, in Kaede's hut

"Miroku, I felt something weird back at the well. I didn't want to freak anyone out but I know you felt it too. Tell me" "Well Kagome, I..." "Inuyasha, what is it?" At that moment Inuyasha's ears perked up and his eyes went wide as he sniffed the air. " I smell, humans" Inuyasha said. "So?" "They're coming from the inside of the well." At that moment everyone was silent and then everyone was up and running towards the well. "Kagome, get on my back!" I often rode on Inuyasha's back because he can run way faster than me and so could Miroku. Sango always rode on Kirrara's back and she could run and fly. Basically, I'm the slowpoke if I'm not riding Inuyasha's back We got to the well just in time to see a young girl around my age with blonde hair climbing out, dusting off her white tanktop and black jeans.Tanktop and jeans? Odviously this girl wasn't from around here.

"Who the hell are you?"

Authors note: Thanks to all those reviewers especially...

MikL- I'm not sure how he's gonna get to the past either, I'm just writing this as I go, and yes Jake and Cassie are going to be in it. Thanks.

Tiamath- Thank you so much,and the time matrix did give me a little idea but most of it is coincidence.

TigerlilyandSugarRules-Thank you, I put the cliff hanger in there because I wanted the readers to come back.

ScarySorceress- Thanks so much!

a writer of fics- thanks bud! I'm glad you like the fic.

Authors note: I'd thank my other reviewer Derisive and i'd like to say "Up Yours!"


	3. Ow!

Authors note: Hey guys, I got some awesome reviews from all of y'all! I love you guys so much, I cant tell you enough how awesome it feels that someone in this universe enjoys my work! I'd like to give special thanks to writer of fics, thanks so much! To every one else, I'm sorry I can't thank you personaly till next chappie. Keep reviewing! Also, I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating so long, I've been busy with my job, babysitting,ortho-appointments, surgery, writers block, and just plain lazyness. Please Forgive Me! Wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 

Disclaimer:Dudes, if you havent gotten the picture by now, you obviously shouldn't be reading fanfiction at all. Duh, stupid, it's not mine!

Chapter 3: Ow!

Tobias

"Guys, holy crap! Where'd Rachel go? She was just here a minute ago!" "She just vanished down that well!" Marco stated. "We must follow her" Ax stated calmly. Then, totally without thinking I just nose dived right down into the well after her. Expecting pain when I saw the ground come up at me, I closed my eyes. But instead of getting the much expected concussion, I felt myself flying upward into a clearing. Wait, a clearing? Was that there before? I asked myself truly hoping I'd gotten my concussion. Instead of seeing familiar trees and plants, I saw a large clearing and a group of odd looking asian people around 20 yards away. It consisted of a normal looking teenaged girl wearing what looked like a sailor uniform. There was also 2 people who both looked about 20, the guy was wearing robes of black and blue and a funky looking glove thing and he reminded me of the monks in Japan and China. Y'know the dudes with the funny looking robes, sandals, earrings, and wierd hairstyles. The girl was wearing a sort of wierd looking leotard. There was also a giant cat thing with way too many tails and a kid around 7 with fox ears and a tail.  
I kept looking around till I saw something familiar, and I did. I found Rachel glaring at a young guy around our age with a gigantic sword.I came out of the well in time to hear Rachel say "oh yeah? You think you're so tough? Why don't we settle this right here, right now, dog boy!" "Rachel, I don't think thats the best idea! What the hell do you think you're doing? That sword is like 5 ft. long!" I said in thought speak. She answered "yeah, but that thing has to weigh like 100 lbs at least, theres no way he can swing it fast enough to take me! Besides, what else am I supposed to do, sit around and let him question me like I have to answer? No way in hell! I'm not going to lay down and take this from some retarded humaioid I just met, Tobias!" There was obviously no way to stop her from practically committing suicide, at least not from what I saw as my options. "What the..." I could hear Marco say. He and Ax apparently had decided to follow us through the well after like 5 minutes. You'd think they'd be safer than that and just go and get Jake and Cassie.  
"Tobias, my genetic time clock is telling me that we are no longer in earth's year 2005, but much much earlier. And from the looks of the vegitation and wildlife, I would say that we are also no longer in earth's country called America, but in the country of Japan. I believe that is in the continent of Asia." I could see Marco's eyes bugging out. "Dude, JAPAN? How the hell did we get here? RACHEL! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Once again, you have managed to land us in trouble! How are we gonna get outa here? Not that I care or anything but I have a math test tomorrow!" Before I could answer, Ax answered that question too. "The open cube shaped object that we jumped into must have been a portal into a different demension where it is in a different country and time zone, not much different from when we were taken back to the time of creature called 'dinosaurs.' " We all just stared.  
(Guys, if you've done your homework and read the books, you'd know about this. Sorry if I've spoiled it)  
"Alright, let me get this straight, Rachel jumps into a well after her earring. We go after her like the morons we are, and now we end up in ancient Japan or something with nothing to help us get back home because ironicly enough, Jake and Cassie are on a date and aren't expecting us to be in the woods, but at the mall?" We all nodded. "OK. I see what this is. We all jumped into a well head-first and got knocked unconcious and we're all having dreams or hiluciacions or something" Marco replied. I looked at the odd people. The guy with the sword had on a weird red outfit, white hair, yellow eyes, no shoes, fangs, and... dog ears? What was going on here? "Guys, if you're done argueing, I'd like to beat this big bitch up." Rachel yelled back at us. (Bitch, get it? Inuyasha's half 'dog' demon? LOL, anyway, over the years and missions, Rachel has developed a bit of a potty mouth.) "What do you mean 'big bitch?' I'm a guy! And you're calling me a retard? Ha! You're the one who's being a bitch, bitch!" the teenaged guy yelled at her. "That's it!" Rachel screamed as she charged. The teenaged guy did the same, and as he ran he held his sword ready to swing. But just before they reached each other... "SIT BOY"  
After the smoke cleared we saw what hapened and it was not what we expected. The dog guy, obeying the command like a dog, was face down eating dirt Rachel on the other hand, was unconsious. She had, aparently, kept charging as dog boy fell and had ran over him and ran smack into his friend and was now sprawled on top of the very happy, perverted looking monk. I decided it would be good to land and morph human since these people didn't look like controllers. I landed near Marco and Ax who didn't seem to notice me but were looking at the normal looking girl. I changed back in time to hear her yelling "Inuyasha! What the hell do you think you were doing? Attacking a girl just because you felt like it! I cant believe you! Apologise!" He jumped up and started arguing with the girl.  
I looked over at Ax and Marco who were arguing about how we got here. "This cant be real! We must have just gotten a cuncussion! YOU'RE WRONG!" Marco roared. Ax raised his voice just far enough to be heard over the other 2 and yelled "No, I would know! This is real, we were just transported back away from your time to what your historians would call 'Fuedal Japan.' It's most definetly real!" "Excuse me, but is this yours?" I looked over to see the monk holding out Rachel bridal style. I replied, "Oh,  
yes, thank you." Scooping her up into my arms I looked at the guy waiting for him to say something. He did. "I'd like to apologise for my friend here, he's always like this. This is the 7th fight he's picked this week. I'm Miroku and this lovely young woman beside me is Sango." We shook hands and I introduced myself and Rachel. "Hey, I'm Tobias, this is Rachel, and those two over there are Marco and Ax. I'm terribly sorry to ask, but where are we and what year is it?" He gave me a funny look and replied "you're in Japan, and you're in year insert year here (I have no clue in my mind as to what year they are in, sorry) I gaped at him. "Aha! I'm right!" Ax's yell resounded through the area. Marco and Ax had finally stopped argueing and were now standing next to me. I noticed Miroku looking at Ax with an odd expression and realised what the problem was, Ax was still HIMSELF.

Sneak peak of the next chappie,

Miroku's POV

They caught me starring at the blue demon with an embarrassing intensity, so I decided to ask the question in all of our minds. "What kind of demon are you" They all looked at each other with a questioning look and the one called 'Tobias' answered "He's not a demon, we're from the future."

Author's notes to readers...

Alright guys, I know it wasn't a very long chappie but I got a lotta crap to do round my house. I have to clean, take care of my brother, (9 yrs old and still a pain in the ass) I also have to read a ton of new anime books that I bought, plus I have to work on my trap set skills (i play drums and my crush plays really really really really really really really really really well and I need to get better) plus all this other crap. But alas, I shall work my ass off and try to update sooner and type longer chapters. Also here are the possible pairings I would like you to vote on them and tell me which one you want or you could tell me one that you make up on your own besides these.  
1. Cassie and Jake 2. Inuyasha and Kagome 3. Rachel and Tobias 3. Miroku and Sango

Another thing, to all you Kikyo lovers, umm you probably wouldn't like this fic so I give you permission to flame it but please do it in a respective way. To anyone else, you're also allowed to flame me but please use constructive critisizem ( spelling?) Hope you all enjoyed it and pleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee review.

Love you all (except Kikyo lovers,  
Redneck Chick


	4. Hello, I'm Kagome!

Hey guys, I'd like to thank you for all your awesome reviews, they mean the world and my manga collection to me! Also, I'd like to apologise about Tobias being out of character. I'm not really great at being Tobias, but I'll try harder next time! And, I am also very sorry for the story being in one paragraph, I swear that when I it, it was in separate paragraphs. Something went wrong with it when I set it up.

Disclaimer: It ain't mine

Chapter 4, Hello, I'm Kagome

Mirokus Pov

They caught me staring at the blue demon with an embarrassing intensity, so I decided to ask the question in all of our minds. "What kind of demon are you?" They all looked at each other with a questioning look and the one called 'Tobias' answered "He's not a demon, we're from the future." Kagome and Inuyasha snapped their heads to look at them. Inuyasha stalked over to Tobias and grabbed him by the collar of his odd looking out fit and started yelling at him "You're lying! None of you smell human! You don't even smell like Pokyo or whatever.""Inuyasha, its Tokyo," Kagome pointed out.

They were all giving off a strange aura, the same kind that animals give off when in danger. The one called 'Marco' stepped forward and said "Yeah?How do you know that? You seem more like a dog than human!" Before another fight could break loose, Kagome stepped in between them and said "I apologise for my friend, he's always like this. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kagome and I come from year 2005, Japan. You must come from America and judging by your clothes, I'd say you're from 2005 as well. How about you join us for lunch and we can talk about what you're doing here." They looked stunned to say the least but sat down next to Kagome and as far away from Inuyasha as possible. I sat down on the ground beside Kagome and Sango sat next to me. Normally I would take this time to slip my hand beneath her butt before she sat down but decided against it since we were around guests.

We all sat there for a few moments without saying anything and then Kagome broke the silence with "So, what are you doing here and how did you get here?" Tobias answered, "Well, we were walking and Rachel," he indicated the unconcious girl laying in the grass "dropped her earring on accident into a well in the woods behind a friends farm. She jumped down to retrieve it but ended up here. We followed her and now here we are."

Kagome looked at them for a moment then spoke again, "Are you human?" Tobias and Marco looked at each other and then at Ax. "Yes, except for Ax, you could call him demon but he's really an alien." Inuyasha exploded and stood up and bellowed, "No, you're not! You don't smell like humans at all! She smells like a bear, you smell like a monkey, and he smells like a bird. Don't tell me you're human cuz you're not! This nose don't lie!" Marco stood up and looked up at Inuyasha with fire in his eyes and bellowed back."Yeah? Well I think you smell like ass! And for your information, dog-boy, we are humans! Listen long enough for us to tell our story!" Tobias looked at Marco as though he were crazy but said nothing.

Inuyasha's mouth moved open and closed but nothing came out. He had obviosly not been told of in his life by a human besides Lady Kagome. He sat down and went back to scowling at them. Marco sat down as well, but with a satisfied look on his face. Kagome stared, obviosly shocked about Marco silencing Inuyasha with a single sentance but then went back to asking questions. "Why don't you smell human?" Tobias and Marco looked at each other and Marco nodded. Tobias then launched their whole story from the beginning.(this takes place sometime after book 48 but before the all out war).

10 minutes later...

Everyones mouths were open when he finished, to say the least. Wow, and I thought our life was messed up. After that, Kagome proceded totell our story.

another 10 minutes later...

Once that was over, the animorphs mouths were open. After a few minutes to let it all sink in Sango spoke to them for the first time."well, if there's 6 members of the animorphs, then where are the other 2?" Tobias and Marco looked at each other uncertainly and finally Marco spoke up "They realised how madly in love they are and decided to go on a date. Ironic isn't it? Our lives get turned upside down because of RACHEL," he said, raising his voice and looking at the unmoving figure "and our only backup is probably making out in some theatre."

"Shut up, Marco." We all turned to look at Rachel, who had apparently awaken from all the noise Marco had made. Her eyes were half open and she had her hand clutching her forehead indicating a serious headache. She took one look at her position in Tobias's arms and scrabled into a standing position, blushing madly. Kagome went forward and shook her hand saying "Hello, I'm Kagome..."

Hey guys.. Sorry about the cliffe, but I gotta. Otherwise you guys wouldn't keep comming back for now.

Special thanks to...

dark-angel miyuki - Thanks so much! Finally someone who sides with me about Derisive.

brisk33 - Thanks, I apologise about the paragraphs. Sorry!

Theo Gary - short and sweet, thank you.

MikL - Thanks so much! I apologise about the paragraphs, Sorry! Also, no, that was a typo, what I meant was that I was going to give special thanks to those who reviewed.

Traycon3 - Thank you. I know I have to work on Tobias's character, thanks for the tip!

Darkest Shadow Death - yes, there will be more. thank you.

Millie M. Banshee - Thanks. I'm trying my hardest to make you all proud!

Chronicles of Darkness - You flatter me. No begging is neccesary. Thank you, do you like the Pitch Black/COR fics? I do!

a writer of fics - Thanks, I appreciate that. Call me when u get back from the library so u can tell me what you think of it.

Special Note.

Hey guys its me! Have any of you read the 6th Harry Potter book? I don't mean to brag or anything (i'm lying), but I got it on Saturday at 11:30 and had it read by 5:24 on Sunday! Thats fricken awesome! Also, a note to those who voted, the pairing is going to be Tobias/Rachel with Inuyasha/Kagome and a little bit of Jake/Cassie and Kikyo/death. LOL.

Now, you are under my mind controll, move your mouse down to the little button down there and give me a staggering amount of compliments. Now! Please? I love you all!


	5. authors note, please read!

Hey guys, it's me! Sorry to get ur hopes up, but this ain't a chapter. It's a request for a beta reader. Anyone interested? Anyone? Well if you are, email me! My email is... email me, even if you have a few comments for the fic. I am open to suggestions!

Love ya!

Redneck Chick


	6. Crap, I forgot the friggin name!

Hey guys, wassup? I'd like to thank all those who reviewed for the story. You all mean the world to me! Plus, the 15th is my birthday! I'll be able to drive bitches! So, if you want to live, get the hell off the road! Please review a 'birthday review,' I made it up. You wish me happy birthday and a comment on the story.

P.S. Alisha! You had better have gotten me a damn good gift or I'll curse you by asking all my fans and reviewers to flame your ass till you can't read fanfiction ever again! I want

a trapset

money

Vin Diesel, Orlando Bloom, Hugh Jackman, Stuart Townsend, Tom Felton, the hot drummer my school or any other hot single guy out there between14 & 17

world peace "yeah right!"

my belly button pierced

new black and/or red drumsticks

a buttload of movies (jaws, Jurassic Park 1, (classics) Joy Ride, Anacondas, the League, and too many more that I cant remember)

2 more holes in my cartladge in my ear

and like 4 more holes in my ear lobes

Disclaimer: I didn't steal it officer! (looks guilty at fat assed cop) I'm just borrowing it! I swear!

Chapter 5:Beaded necklaces, fashion, and voting.

Rachel

Shock and anger is what I felt. And I don't mean just a little bit of it, oh no, I was fricken pissed! I even used words I only reserve for Yeerks and Marco. I mean, when you find out you got a dirt stain the size of a dime on your new white tanktop from Forever 21, you want to kill someone! Oh yeah, and that thing with the past and the girl, Kagome shocked me a little bit, but still, a dime sized stain! My brand new WHITE tanktop! Cut me a little slack here! Oh, yeah, back to the story, sorry.

Well, I had just awakened in Tobias's arms, not that I'm complaining. Anyway, I heard Marco say my name and I said "Shut up Marco!" I opened my eyes to see some girl wearing this really cute sailor outfit with this really cute skirt. She introduced herself and her other friends then Tobias told me what had happened while I was unconcious. I was shocked but hey, I'm a 14 (i have no idea if this is her actual age, bare with me!) year old girl who fights evil aliens for a hobby. I was a little surprised but still. What really made me mad was that guy from earlier was glaring at me like I did this on purpose or something! It wasn't my fault that he started a fight, dude, it was totally his fault!

As I was saying. Everyone from this era was totally amazed by our clothes. Of course they liked mine the best because Tobias was wearing a morphing outfit consisting of tight black shorts and a form fitting red shirt that said "With a shirt like this, who needs pants?"(a.n. My cousin has a friend that is Scottish and he wears a kilt sometimes and he wears that shirt) I picked it out for him. Then Marco was wearing the same except his shorts were blue and his shirt said "Git R Done"(ha ha ha, I just had to add that. get it? 'Redneck Chick?' Oh well, back to the story)and it was black. I noticed someone coming and motioned for everyone to hide. All of us Animorphs hid behind the bushes until Kagome called "It's OK guys, its just Kaede!" We walked back out and saw a short, chubby old women with an eyepatch over one eye.

We had heard about Kaede from Kagome but had never met. I stepped forward introducing myself politely and asked if I could have a necklace like Inuyasha's to put on Marco as a joke. She smiled and reached into her pocket as if to get one out but then as quick as a flash threw it at me. I ducked to avoid it but to no avail I felt something hit both my shoulders. The rest was a blur for a moment but I regained my vision a second later after hearing someone shout somthing. I tried moving my head to see who yelled but couldn't. It was as if my whole body had gone numb. After a moment the use of any body movement came back to me and I could hear everyone laughing at me! Those jerks! Even Tobias was chuckling. Traitorous jerk! See if I kiss him next time he wants to makeout. I narrowed my eyes and yelled at Kaede "You retard! I meant to put on Marco!

Not me! Besides, I was joking!" Marco saw what the old woman what the old hag had done to me and greeted her like an old friend. "My hero!" he shouted and ran up to the old woman and gave her a large bear hug. She looked like she were torn between the choices of killing him or just killing him. Everyone laughed and I just rolled my eyes. As Marco started to let go of the poor old woman, she got the use of her arms back and slipped something red over his neck. He didn't seem to notice till she nodded at Kagome. "Stay!" Then it dawned on me what the necklace was. It was the same as mine! He couldn't move at all! Ha! Well, remember when I said we had the same command? Yeah, I couldn't move either. That totally sucked, but not as bad as earlier. Now we were in the same damn boat together with the gaudy, yet retro necklaces. Thank god it matched my white tank.

Everyone started laughing, me included. After a few seconds, the spell wore off and he threw a fit. "What was that for?" Kaede smirked and said "For rushing foreward and approaching someone who should be respected. Haven't yee ever heard of respect your elders?" "Elders, what about ancients? You gotta be atleast 200 years old" Marco muttered. Kaede narrowed her eye dangerously "What was that?" she asked sharply. "Nothing." "Lady Kaede, to what do we owe this lovely visit?" Miroku asked. Kaede looked then, at the Inu. Crew. (dude, i just made that up on the top of m head. has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" "There be a few attacks in a village a few miles South of here. Rumor has it, there be a Shikon Jewel shard nvolved. I just thought I might tell yee all, but if yee all are entertaining company, I might just might go find someone else more capable for the job." "No, No,

No, Lady Kaede. We were just talking to..." Then she proceded to introduce us and tell her our story.

1 hour later

After Kaede left to go help heal a sick little girl back in the village, we found ourselves sitting a dozen yards from the Inu. Crew trying to decide wether we should go with them to stop the demon a couple miles away or try going home. I personally wanted to help and go kick a demons butt. Ax wanted to meet find out more about the Shikon Jewel, Marco, of course, being the baby he is, wanted to go home and leave the demons to Kagome and the others.

Tobias wasn't really saying anything. We finally, in the end, decided to take a vote. The end of the vote count was 2 to 2. Ax and I voted to stay. Marco and Tobias voted to atleast go back and get Jake and Cassie. So, we made a deal. We'd all go back to our time with Kagome and Inuyasha as proof and get them to come back with us. The question was, would we be able to get back to our own time? I mean, we had enough crap on our plates with Visser 3 now we got the Inu Crew and some dude named Naraku. I mean, come on! I'm only 14(actual age?).

We decided to go in pairs Me and Inuyasha were decided to go first. This I hated, not because of the going first thing, but cause I was stuck with Inuyasha. Tobias was even worse than I was. He seemed to really be p.o.ed. I mean, had he been a demon,there would be fire coming out of his eyes and dog boy would be dead and buried. Marco was stuck with Ax because Kagome didn't seem to trust him with her. That just left Tobias and Kagome. As I stood up on the top of the well with Inuyasha, I felt a pang of jealousy towards Kagome as she stood a little to close to my boyfriend than I would have prefered. I recovered quickly though, and resumed concentrating on the issue at hand, getting back home.

Cliffie!

Sorry guys, I had to leave it at a cliffie or else you wouldn't keep comming back for more of my story!

Special thanks to all you who reviewed! Especially...

MikL- Awesome! I just couldn't believe that Malfoy was crying to Myrtle! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Alisha-Since I couldn't get you over here for my actual b-day, I'm planning on having you over with another friend of mine later but before the 22nd (school starts)

LilManiac-Weird name, but thanks so much for reviewing.

Skylamiat-I will try to put in a hint of a pairing between odd couples but in the end, It'll end up being the original pairings. I deeply apologise. Thanks 4 reviewing, though!

dark-angel miyuki-thanks alot! I apreciate it.

Thanks to everyone reading and I hope you like it so far, if you do or don't. Please review. I accept constructive criticism as long as it's not rude. I'll try to update soon.

love ya!

Redneck Chick


	7. Back to the Future part !

Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while, I was grounded from the computer. Actually... I still am, but my mom aint home

and none of are gonna tell her. ARE YOU! Didn't think so. Anyway, this story might not be too long cuz I have like, um... 45 minutes. Thanks I loved

all the awesome reviews. You guys are my knights in shining armor. (laughs) But seriously, you are. I have no computer priveleges at all, none, I have to

sneak everything! AAAHHHHH!

Disclaimer: I didn't steal it officer! (looks guilty at fat assed cop) I'm just borrowing it! I swear!

Chapter:6

Cassie

I sat with my head resting back on Jake's shoulder, in the back seats of the theatre. It was "Skeleton Key", not a movie that I would normally go

to see, but Jake asked me to go to it and there was no way I was going to turn him down.(by the way, I have seen it, and it is a really good movie but I figured

it wasn't a movie that cassie would see, i do recommend that you go see it though!) I mean, I've liked him for like, forever. Oh well, on a few pop out parts, I

gasped and burried my face in his shirt. He chuckled lightly and told me when it was over.

After we got out of the movie, we went to McDonalds and got some fries and big macs to go, that way we could walk home and eat at the same

time. On the way back we had a nice long discussion about our future plans with the animorphs. The reason we did this is because we were possitive no one

was around except us, we were also walking through the woods so we didn't have to worry about random people on the street or yeerks hearing us.

"I think that if we could give morphing power to the Hork Bajir(spelling?), we could do a lot more damage. I mean, they think we just have like 6

or 7 'Andalite bandits,' they'd either think that we had more than that or that we recieved reinforcments. Also, we could just send like 2 of us instead of all so

that some of us could catch up on our school and stuff," Cassie said. I shook my head, "No, the problem with that is, what if the yeerks caught 1 of the

renegade Hork Bajir back and got controll of it...Bam! Another morphing controller. The yeerks could also suspect that instead of reinforcements, we got some

humans to help. They'd start suspecting other humans. No good." Defeated, Cassie sighed.

"I'm surprised, not a single peaping Tom trying to see what we were doing."She said. "Yeah, me too. Speaking of the others, where do you think

they are, anyway?"

Tobias

"Am I the only one who thinks this whole thing is insane? I mean, come on! We are in the Fuedal Era, in Japan. JAPAN! The odds of this are than

Rachels of ever finding a boyfriend who's normal AND human." SMACK! "OW! You didn't have to hit so hard! So much for being nice you assasin!" "Oh

Marco, shut up!" That last comment came from not only Rachel, but from Sango, myself, Inuyasha, and suprisingly, Ax. We were standing at the edge of the

well trying to figure out what to do. You see, Ax figured out that this well would take us back to our original eras and countries separatly and thats not what

we wanted to happen, with the exception of Marco. He had been throwing a fit the minute he found out that we would probably have to come back.

So far we had also decided to attempt to jump into the well together with someone from this time or Kagomes time and hugging each other and jumping in at the

same time. I was paired up with Miroku, needless to say, I felt slightly gay hugging another guy. (no offense to anyone who is a lesbian, gay, or bysexual. Sorry

if you are offended) Rachel was paired with Kagome, Marco was with Inuyasha, and finally Ax with Sango.

Kagome and Rachel stood on the edge of the well across from us. We all stood with our partners on a separate side of the foursided well. Kagome

and Rachel gave a look to all of us and jumped into the dark well, disapearing in a flash of blue and pinkish purple light. Then it was Ax and Sango, they

disappeared the same way, and same with Miroku and Inuyasha. Finally, after what seemed like an eternaty, we jumped.

The fall never seemed to end until a second later I found myself on my knees on the dirt floor of the well, but, the problem was. I don't remember

the woods ever having a wooden roof.

Cliffie! Sorry guys but I don't have much time to type anything more. Besides, if I didn't put a cliffie at the end of each chapter, you guys wouldnt

keep coming back for more! I love you guys so much! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them all! You guys are so sweet! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing,

I promise you!

Love,

Redneck Chick


	8. Kagomes Pregnant? that can't be right

Hello everyone! Anyway, it won't be long because i'm writing this in like, an hour, on short notice, with

an extremely deadly case of writers block!

Disclaimer:It aint mine, animorphs and inuyasha dont belong to me

Kagomes thought are in' '

speaking is in" "

also, to that reviewer, um, i have no idea why kagome and the others arent speaking japanese, huh, i honestly cant explain that to you...just pretend that they all speak english, i cant speak japanese...so, ya

Kagome

After Rachel and I jumped into the well we were taken back to modern time, the only problem was...both of us were in Japan. How was I going

explain something like this to my mom? 'Hey mom, this is an american girl I met 500 years ago, is it ok if she stays here for awhile? She's toilet trained!" "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," I looked at her with a funny look. What? How does she get Kansas out of that? Rachel, obviously getting the fact that I didn't understand what the hell she was talking about, shrugged and said "nevermind." We had to take a minute to heave ourselves over the side of the well and catch our breaths. "So, if Im here, how am I gonna get home? I mean, without having to sneak on a plane and fly back to the U.S." I shook my head, I didn't know either. Everything was happening so fast.

"Kagome! You're home! I didn't expect to see you so soon, you had me pack so much ramen in your backpack. Who's your friend, Kagome? You've never brought anyone back from the past except for that dog eared boy, oh, whats his name? Inu-shaya? Uni-yasha?" It was my mother, of course, "Inuyasha, Mom, Inuyasha!" I yelled. Rachel moved forward and bowed to my mother, politely introducing herself. All of a sudden, I heard "Ow! You moron! That was my head!" then another voice yelled back, " Get your toe out of my eye, stupid! Besides if you would move out of the way, we wouldn't bein this predicament!" Rachel, mom, and myself all ran to the well to see what was going on and to help them out of the well.

It was Marco and Tobias. I felt my stomach sink as I realized what had happened. 'We decided that Marco and Tobias go last, so if they're last, that means that the others are back in the U.S!' Where are everyone?" Tobias asked rubbing his eye which was turning red. "They must be in the states, o no, what are they gonna do? They don't know what the future is like, let alone America!" I said. Marco spoke up, "Especially if Ax is the only one to tell them what to do..." All three of them got horrified looks on their faces. "Whats all this yelling out there? Are you demons coming to steal the valuable and ancient artifacts of my house? Be warned, I know how to handle you!" yelled Grandpa as he peaked out of the house through the kitchen window.

"Its ok dad, its just some friends of Kagomes coming to visit! Alright, now, why don't you kids walk down to Wacdonalds and get some fries and figure whatever your problem is out, huh?" Then she leaned over and whispered to me, "get them out of here before your grandfather sees them and starts questioning you, besides, you need to get out and have some fun." Marco

and Tobias dragged me out of the shrine, eagerly, obviously excited at the mention of Wacdonalds. Rachel followed behind less enthusiastically, mumbling on about fatening foods and it going straight to her thighs.

They let me walk on my own about a block from my house, obviously realising that they had absolutly no idea where they were going. I led the way while talking to Rachel about our mall. She wanted to go to the mall instead, but Marco and Tobias wouldn't let her. They were just as excited about food. As we were walking, Tobias and Marco argued about what they were going to order, seeing as I only had about 35 dollars to spend on food(in Japan, it would be Yen, I know, but I have no idea how that would compare to dollars in the U.S. so...ya) I had my checkbook but Mcdonalds doesn't take checks (this is true, i've attempted it.). After 3 "shut up marco's" and 2 kicks in the shin, we reached Mcdonalds.

We ordered, payed, and found a booth successfully. Rachel and Tobias sat on one side and I got stuck sitting with Marco across from them. Tobias tore into his 2 double cheeseburgers like it was his first and Marco stuffed so many fries into his mouth that I was surprised that he didn't choke. I myself had gotten a medium fries and medium pop with a plain double cheeseburger. Rachel modestly ate her salad and parfait. Suddenly, I heard "Oh My God! Kagome!"

I turned just in time to see Hojo hurry over with Yuka. They slid into the booth forcing us to get squished into the middle.

I inwardly groaned as I realised that I would have to explain everyone. I would have to make up a lie again. "Oh Kagome, we havent seen you since you came to school for those 3 days after you had hip replacement surgery! Last we heard from your grandfather, you were going into labor. How is your son?" My mouth fell open, 'OMG! HE DIDN'T!' Marco, Tobias, and Rachel's eyes got large and their eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'How the hell am I gonna explain this one?' "Um, guys..." then I made up a story about it being a false alarm and my grandfather being misinformed.

"Kagome, who are your friends?" asked Yuka, eyeing Marco hungrily, which he returned with wink and a grin. "Um, this is Rachel, Tobias, and thats Marco. They're foreign exchange students staying with us for awhile. They're all from..." "totally different countries" finished Marco in a surprisingly good Brittish accent. Rachel and I gave him looks dripping with venom.

Hojos eyes lit up when he heard this. "You're from England?" Marco nodded. "Wow, thats interesting. Where are you 2 from?" Tobias came to the rescue by answering for her. In an Irish accent he said "I'm from Ireland, and she's from France." Eri's eyes focused on Rachel and she started speaking in French to her. Obviously, Rachel didn't know how to speak French. I thought quickly of a distraction and purposly tipped my pop over into Hojo's lap. "Ahhh!" he

shrieked like a girl and I suddenly felt every eye on us.

"Oh, Im so sorry Hojo! Im so clumsy! Here, lets go outside and we'll go dry you off, k?" Saying we hauled arse was an understatment. We were out of there faster than you can say 'i want a happy meal with extra happy.' After Hojo's pants dried off, Eri suggested that we go to the mall and go shopping together. Rachel wouldn't let me say no so I reluctantly agreed.

Dun! Dun! Dun!Cliffie!

Omg, i had so much fun with this chapter, im so looking forward to the next one too. n e way, if i don't get that typed by Christmas, well, im sorry, happy holidays!

also, i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, they're bringing me closer to my goal of at least 50 reviews by the end of the yr. so keep reviewing,

Shout outs, hey, alisha, i got ur xmas gift today, im pos. that u'll like it. call me, i can't call u for obvious reasons, also, to my boyfriend, alex, i love u man!


	9. boring chapter, not really important

Hello, my freaky little darlings! I love you all! I hope u enjoy this chapter, I definetly enjoyed writing it. Also, to whoever Tara is, WTF? For those of you who haven't read the reviews lately, she wrote this review "Inuyasha makes me die inside." then why the hell did you chose to read this fic, even though it says on the summary.INUYASHA. Im sorry if i've interupted those who enjoy reading good fanfiction, enjoy 

Disclaimer: You know what? If you haven't figured it out already, you shouldn't be allowed to read fanfics...seriously man, come on! I don't friggin own it (sob)

Chapter 8:

Sango's POV

I had jumped into the well with the blue demon, except, he transformed himself into his human form. I expected to feel the usual hard earth beneath my feet, but it never came. We were suddenly surrounded by a strange light. I felt as though I were falling so without thinking, I reached out and grabbed the demon known as 'Ax.' I blushed uncontrollably and looked up at him, letting go when I finally felt earth beneath my feet. We looked at each other awkwardly then looked away. "I believe that we are in the year 2005 in the country known as "America." I gave him a look.  
Then it dawned on me, Kagome told me that her place of birth was Japan, this is America...I'm not where I'm supposed to be. I sat down hard on the earhy bottom of the well, with my face in my hands trying to figure out what to do. Ok, Sango, you can handle this. You've been in worse situations than this, hell, you've been inches from death. Yes, but I've never been that far from home, over seas. I felt a long past memory surface. "Sango, come on honey! Buck up! You're gonna have to get tough to become a demon hunter like your mom. Cheer up, I'll be alright. I'll be home soon I promise." My mother embraced me as I cried on her shoulder. I had been 7 and my mother had to go to an overseas country to hunt demons for our village.  
That was the last time I saw her, and since then my father and the rest of our village had been taught never to go overseas because of horribly evil demons riside there. If one of our village were to go to an overseas country and return, they would be exiled for eternity because it was said they were possessed by evil spirit demons...I would be exiled if my village were still alive, I'm betraying my mother. Without realising it, fat tears started to roll down my cheeks.  
I felt 2 strong arms embrace me around the middle from behind. I turned around and just embraced them, crying onto the shoulders of the owner. It felt good to cry for once, openly. After a few moments, the tears stopped and I looked up into the eyes of the beholder. It was Ax. Without thinking (she seems to be doing alot of that lately) I leaned forward and closed my eyes slightly, he did the same. As our lips were a hairwidth away, we heard "Miroku! You idiot"  
I released him and he me, acting as though nothing happened. Miroku looked at me then back at Ax, suspicously. I changed the subject by saying quickly "It seems that we are no longer home, in time, or country." "What the hell are we suppossed to do?" Inuyasha butted in loudly. "Well, I for one, suggest that we get out of this 'well' we weelllll, wlll, we luh well." We just stared at him "I think that he's right, although, I also think the time and country change has messed with his brain. He's not speaking clearly at all" Miroku intergected.

Once out of the well I looked around and found that it didn't seem much diferent from fuedal Japan, many trees and animals and grass. The only diference was the air. It smelled different, like nothing I've ever smelled before. It tasted different as well, not fresh or clean like back home. Perhaps there are demons in the air, creating miasmas.(im not sure thats how u spell it, im trying my best, its poison in the air, i think.) We all looked at Ax for instructions for what to do. He didn't seem to get the hint as he just stood there for a few seconds, each of us looking from one to another, waiting for someone to say something.  
"I believe that we should find Prince Jake and Cassie." "How do we do that? We've never been here and don't know what they look like or anything!" That ofcourse, was Inuyasha. "I believe we walk in the direction of the 'movie theatre' mooo vvv moooovve, moveeee thea theatrrreee, theeaattrra." We must have been giving him odd looks because he said "I enjoy playing with words and sounds. I am told that it is very irritating." I nodded in agreement.  
Without another word, he demorphed into his true form, the blue demon. "I believe that we should walk South West, that direction" He pointed off into southwest. So we walked and walked for about 10 minutes. Inuyasha and Miroku argued over types of demons they had fought and compared battle scars. Ax and I were silent. Then, he abrubtly stopped, forcing Miroku, Inuyasha, and me to almost run into him. "What is it? What do you see?" I asked him. He waited for a moment and replied "It seems that Prince Jake and Cassie have come to us."

Sorry bout all the short chappies, Im too lazy to write more, plus I have too many other things to do. READ IT! REVIEW IT! Thank you...Also, if you can, I would definetly, without a doubt reccomend seeing King Kong, its one of the best movies I've ever seen. Its a work of art, honestly. Cronicles of Narnia wasn't bad either, I probably would have liked it more if I understood it better, but I've never read the books. It was still pretty good.


	10. Not my hair! And whats that gun for?

I'M ALIVE!  
I finally got up off my lazy ass and wrote this chapter! I apologise for everyone who was looking forward to this chapter and had to wait so long. I was practically hospitalized from writers block! It was horrible. I feel so f-in bad... 

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Animorphs, any characters that you don't recognise from the original plot line are probably mine...They're my bitches! Lol, I have lots of those. Alex, my boyfriend, of course, Andy, Seth, Tom, Adam, Adam R., Alisha, Christy, Hiedi, Megan, Jenna, Ridge, Skiler, Heather, Og, James, Johnny, and oh so many others...yep

Chapter 9, Whats that gun for? Not my beautiful hair!

Rachel

We walked all the way to the local mall near Kagome's house and I was amazed...It was huge!Way bigger than the one back home, needless to say, Tobias had to wipe the drool from my mouth as we got closer. Kagome's friends seemed excited to come, the girl, Eri seemed to be almost wetting herself with excitement whereareas the guy, Hojo seemed to not be able to take his eyes off of Kagome the entire time. Other than that little fact, I would have thought he was gay. He walked like a gay guy,  
dressed way too good to be straight, and kept talking to the us girls like he was one as well. ( I dont mean to offend anyone by this. I really am sorry if you feel hurt. I honestly don't have anything against you, btw)  
As soon as we walked through the doors...I knew I was in heaven, this was truly where I belonged. All the stores all looked like my favorites and it seemed like they kept going on forever, it was like the Mall of America in Minnesota. We decided that we were gonna split up and meet up in 2 hours in front of Kentucky Fried Chicken in the food court. Hojo and Eri were gonna go into The Buckle while The rest of us went everywhere else. Tobias, Marco, and I all needed new clothes. The guys were still wearing morphing outfits and I needed to change out of my old clothes because they were dirty and slightly torn. We definetly didn't fit in.  
We stopped at Target and got the guys clothes. We decided to dress way more different than normal because, well, we didn't want to be recognised and we wanted to fit in with the Tokyo style as well. Tobias got baggy black cargo jeans with red stiching and a plain red shirt to match. Marco got baggy jeans with a black pyramid belt and a black t-shirt with Fall Out Boy on the front. We also bought some pitch black hair dye and some deep red hair dye and went into the bathroom and dyed they're hair. Tobias's hair went pitch black and I combed his bangs over his right eye to give him an emo look. Marco in the other hand didn't have enough hair to be emo so we we made his pitch black as well with deep red streaks and we spiked it up.  
We were about to walk out when Marco said "Wait a second, if we have to change the whole way, so does princess here! The yeerks would totally recognise her especially if we're in Japan, I mean seriously! She's gotta be the only blonde within a hundred miles!" I sent Marco the most venomous glare I could muster, I hadn't thought of that. He had a point, but I wasn't about to let him know that. "He's right, Rachel. You do stand out. Especially amongst us. You gotta change your hair" Kagome said quietly. Tobias nodded in agreement, "Come on, Rachel. Its only your hair, and once we get back you can dye your hair back to normal. I'll even pay for it if I have to. Besides You might look pretty hot as a punk rocker type" I back up against a wall holding my hands infront of me going "wait a second here, guys! Come on, this is crazy! Not my beautiful hair!" In the end, I walked out of that Target Bathroom defeated. I gave up but only if I could get it dyed and styled at the salon across from target. Kagome walked me in and as the lady was washing my hair, they looked through maganzines to see what I should get. Tobias finally stood up and walked to the lady doing my hair and pointed to a page. She nodded in agreement and set to work. I realised that nobody was gonna tell me what they were doing to me and as they started I closed my eyes tightly, preparing for the worst.

An hour later in the same salon

"Ok, we're done, honey, you can open your eyes now" the lady said. I opened them fearing everything from a shaved head to a mullet. It wasn't as bad as I'd thought it was going to be. I actually looked way hotter! I still had blonde hair, but it was lighter and heavily layered with thick black low-lights and bangs down to my nose. I recognisedthe hair style to be one of Christina Aguilaras older ones. I hugged Tobias for having such good taste and he smiled at me.

Feeling rebelious and slightly over-confident as we left, I led everyone over to a small shop not far from Target called Fire and Ice (its an actual store in Spencer.  
Kagome's eyes widened as she realised where I was going. This was something I've always wanted to do, get my nose pierced. It would defenitly go well with the hair. I looked over at Marco and he was already asking the guy to peirce his ear, the man agreed and him and Tobias started filling out an information sheet. I realised that they were both gonna get they're ears pierced, only one earing each. As I filled out my paper, I looked over at Kagome and noticed that she was eyeing the navel rings. I already had mine done without my parents permission and knew that she obviously wanted one as well so I started to fill out a form for her as well and filled in all the information needed except her signature. I handed it to her and her eyes widened and she started out stammering excuses "Mm my mom w wont let me, if sh she were ttto findd out, I'd be in so much trouble. And and, will it hurt?" I shook my head knowingly and lifted my shirt to show her my silver barbell. "Just don't tell your mom," I said.

She took a deep breath and quickly signed her name on the dotted line. As I patted her on the back, I heard Marco yelling "Hey! Whats that gun for!" click "OOOOWWWWWWW! Tobias, you asshole! You said it wouldn't hurt!" They walked out the door a few minutes later, both they're ears bright red. Tobias got a fake ruby stud while Marco got a plain silver hoop. "Ok, miss. We're ready for you now." A young woman with her whole arm covered in tattoos said to me. I grinned at everyone and followed her into a room. "Wish me luck'  
Cliffie!

I had a hell of a time writing this one. I hope u like it. REVIEW! I'm not writing another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter.  
Alisha, dude, its febuary, i still have your CHRISTMAS present. ...Christmas is in DECEMBER. Call me when u read this. PLEASE?


End file.
